I started a Joke
by Vienely
Summary: What if Yoh becomes Hao and Hao becomes Yoh..? Yoh is the one who kills, not the one being killed..? Do y'all know Hao's anxiety..? [status:one shot]


**Disclaimer      :** I do not own Shaman King nor I Started A Joke. Thanks to Takei Hiroyuki and Beegees (^_^)

**Warning          : **Angst, OOC

**Author's note : **Okay, I'm absolutely insane……..I don't know why the hell I made this fic…….God, help me….Btw, I wanna say Thanks a loT! To Julian and Rina!! Guys, you really help me out!!! And a VerY SpeCiaL ThankS to Dudi!!! God, I LoVe Ya!!! You're my savior, yanno? (^_^) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prepare for your death now, Hao!"

I looked into his eyes. My brother's eyes. From them, it was clear to see lights of hatred burning fiercely. It burnt his heart and soul. Well, it's usual for me though, to see those experience this hatred from the others, but theirs aren't as burnt as his. Despite this however, I never hated him nor did I ever love him. He's my other half, after all. But I won't let someone stands on my way. Not even him.

"So, you finally have the nerve to against me?"

Sorry, Yoh…from all idiots I wanna kill, you're the last in my list… 

"Well then, say goodbye to yourself"

But I've something more important to do… 

"Spirit Of Fire, kill him"

To make my will…come true… 

I started a joke 

**Which started the whole world crying**

**But I didn't see**

**That the joke was on me**

"Spirit Of Sword!!"

Swiftly, those swords that he'd grabbed merged into a huge one and sliced my spirit into two. I gawked at my spirit. He screamed painfully, ripped out my heart. As his body faded, I still stared implausibly at him.

"Whadda hell-?!", I shouted slightly.

I don't believe it…no, I WON'T believe it! How can that imp crush my incredible Spirit Of Fire?! Besides, I already KNEW that waza! And it WASN'T supposed to be powerful enough to corner me at all!! Although he used it when he fought my henchme…my henchmen! Where're those brats?!

I looked around, wandering that place with my eyes.

This isn't my place…In fact, I even don't know where we are…What've happened to them? Have they……got beaten up?…………………………by him?

**I started to cry**

**Which started the whole world laughing**

**Oh, if I'd only seen**

**That the joke was on me**

"Whassup, Hao? You got amnesia suddenly?", he said arrogantly.

I looked back at him. Why does he know 'bout my confusion?

"Or you just scared 'cos your spirit's gone?"

He smiled evilly.

Evilly?! How can he?! I mean…Yoh CAN'T smile evilly!! 'Cause his evil part is ME!! This-is-NOT-Yoh!! DEFINETELY not him!! He looks just like………………………me?

"It's a pleasure to help you out, Yoh-san", a voice broke my thoughts.

Without warning, a cat spirit came out of nowhere, standing beside him. It shocked me to death.

"What're you talkin' about? I promised to reveal ya, didn't I?", Yoh answered.

A….cat?! No……please, not THAT cat!!

"Looks like I'm the one who'll finish you again, Hao", he smirked as I still looking at him intently.

"Mata……mune…?"

**I looked at the sky**

**Running my hands**

**Over my eyes**

**And I fell out of bed**

**Hurting my head**

**From the things that I said**

"What're you doin' here..? I thought you'd disappeared…", I helplessly asked him.

_Please tell me this is NOT true_……_please!! I don't wanna repeat my past!!!_

"I won't vanished that fast, you know. Not before I beat you up", he said serenely.

_Matamune_……………__

" 'k, end this chit chat already….Matamune, give him your best shot", Yoh cut the line.

_Yoh_…………._you_…………….

"As you wish, Yoh-san", he replied to him.

_How dare you_…………….

He pulled out his sword. With it, he slashed me. He was not quick enough, I dodged it easily. He somewhat turned mad and attempted another strike on me again and again roughly.

"Matamune! How could you be his spirit?! Remember, I'm your master!!", I yelled at him, wishing that he'd memorize our good times together. 

"Excuse me, but you WERE my master!", he retorted.

"But..!"

I jumped onto a pillar and jumped onto another one as the first pillar shattered by his violent attack.

"Tsk!", he groaned, "Then how 'bout this?!"

I gave a quick look at it while I tried to land onto the ground.

"Wha-?!"

"ChouSenji Ryakketsu Mikazuki no Harae!"

"!!"

I hardly avoid this attack. There's always a chance for him to win since my spirit's gone. I tried to hurdle a big rock to dodge it.

But I couldn't.

"Ugh!!!"

Caught by the impact, I looked at my shoulder. It wounded. As I tried to stop the bleeding, I hid behind the rock that I'd failed to jump over. My blood splattered everywhere, colouring the ground red.

_This is crazy!! What's with them?! How can they be so strong?!! Speakin' of which, it's just my eyes or Yoh really HAS grown up?! He seems older than before!! And taller too!! How can that be?!!_………_hey_……_wait a minute_……

_No_…….._no, it can't be! It REALLY CAN'T BE!!! But_……

…….._is this_………_future_….._?_

"Playin' hide 'n seek, eh bro? You're so pathetic", Yoh's voice surprised me.

I turned my head and saw him, stood above the rock that I've been hiding myself. His face gave me a mocking, victorious look.

"You…….tell me…..Is this really…..the future..?", I asked hesitantly.

"Who knows if this is real or not?", he meekly replied.

"But!….but we…..we should become one…..That's the future I'd seen…..It..it's not like this! Yoh!", I shouted at him.

He smiled again. But now, it's the last smile for me.

"So long, brother", he breathed.

**'Till I finally died**

**Which started the whole world living**

**Oh, if I'd only seen**

**That the joke was on me**

_No! I can't be dead! I…I don't wanna die YET!! I still have somethin' to do!! My will  is still unfulfilled_.……_…… and………it shouldn't have turned out like this……………Yoh……………_

**That the joke was on me….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Mornin', pal! That song should've made your day by now! It's Beegees' called 'I started a joke'! Yeah….I know it's kinda old, but it reminds me of my past *giggles* Anyway, the other day, I saw a man who's walkin…"

Hao woke up with glared eyes. He sweated a lot. Next to his bed, the radio's broadcasting it's morning show…..__


End file.
